mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Anonymous 12 Red Flowers 1 Heroic Story 20:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Please what is your MLN name?-- 22:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) treasure96 20:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) dino scales i wuld like 2 dino scales please i am davidnui OK, clicks on my pet Golum 22:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) dose he work here -- 16:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) yes he do-- 16:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) XMen19 Bionicle pack, please ! : Still want it?-- 23:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah !!XMen19 (talk) 08:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) OK please ask to be your friend-- 04:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : never asked-- 23:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I need 20 strawberries. My MLN Name is Treasure96 20:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : Still want it?-- 23:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah 04:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I'd like to request a P.O.S starter pack. Also, would it be possible to receive a few clicks (no more than 5) on my Dino Grazing Module, Rank 2? --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry gems are not for sale but i can do the rest of the Pos for 10 clicks and i'm trying to stock up on green bricks sorry. Do you want the phantom orchards and red flower? Sure, why not? My MLN username is TrainCody. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have a question concerning the gems. When they are randomly sent out, are they mailed to you (like Tires) or do they just show up in your inventory. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) mailed. you get a message with a subject like "What a find!" or something like that. 23:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm still waiting on my order. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) tell Teddy R1, he said he would take this order. i checked the history. plus, i got no orchids and im low on green/purple bricks. Ok, thanks. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ORDER IS DONE! 23:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Flex217 I would like 3 sapphires in extange for 3 rubys. 13:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : Please send me the rubies-- 00:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I ment diamonds. 22:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well send me them-- 16:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) BobWillComeToGetYou I would like one Click, type 2 on my Stunt Track Module, Rank 3. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] do you mean for me to click your stunt track module, or do you want me to set up a stunt track rank 3 module so you can click it. 23:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Click mine, please. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ok, i will do that. you can click anything on my page ( ). i've clicked and you won. 01:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Clicking now. Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Done. Commanderfox324 I want 5 nebular crystals, 9 house of gauntlet banners, 10 house of mantles banner. 15:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC)commanderfox324 I'll do hte 5 nebs, I do not think banners are 4sale but I will not do it until you give me the Plumbing Permit I paid for!-- 23:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone gonna do my order? :I will once you give me my stuff!-- 23:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ultradc could I have 20 loose sparks please? I am ultradc on mln ok, please click my alter ego module and add me im sgt_griffin. 21:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 4 clicks? also, I will send you a friend request with my brothers abandoned profile mcsonic00. yes, it does not matter to me. if you want, you can click my soundtrack, or something else. 21:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) alright, clicks done, friend request sent as mcsonic00( brother's) ok, items sent. is it ok to block you now, cause i like to keep my friend list short. 22:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) that's fine, thanks. Done! Order Can someone follow up with my order on archive 5? It is number 1.42 [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) it was: Can i get 5 nebular crystals, 5 microphones, and 20 nails for 60 clicks? My MLN is wallydoodle3. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Add me i will give u the item, im verrell123 verrell123Talk 04:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Waht should i click? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 11:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...has Verrell123 sent you the Items yet? 02:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Neither of us have done anything [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 10:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Good. I can only sell one Neb due to Rank restriction, but the rest I should be able to do. 52 clicks to 's Pet Rabbit, please. 19:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I clicked but that was a bit unfair cause I had to click 104 times (52 to get the totemic feed + 52 on rabbit). [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 19:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : :: ::: You could have just split the clicks in half; half on one and half on the other. No matter, add Ajr38 and I can give you some stuff. Ajraddatz Talk 21:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually, he's right; that was kind of unfair. I'll repay 52 clicks to clear this up. My Order I ordered 2 red pearls, but my order was never completed. Please read my order, which is now in Archive 5. My mln username is Benjamin826. 23:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN and I will send you the items (click my soundtrack, but you get half-off) 23:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank You. 15:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like The Secret Satellite and Me. Please tell me who I should add as a friend and what module should receive the 30 clicks. This order was not completed when I originally placed it. Thank you. My MLNname is Kiina452 12:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry the order was not done last time, we were having difficulties from all the orders. The only suppler for this item is (click the name) please ask him to do it. Have a nice day, -- 16:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What should I click on 30x? :Hello, please play the Rocket Game on 's page three times, and add him while you're there. That will do fine. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 01:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done. I wasn't very good at the game, but it was fun! 16:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll be sending the item as soon as possible. Sorry for the delay, I'm a bit busy. Ajraddatz Talk 16:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Done, thanks for you order :) Ajraddatz Talk 01:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous 1 worker bee, 1 better bee, 1 best bee, and 1 red flower. 13:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :What is your MLN name? 15:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ultradc could I have 5 gypsum and 5 pipes please? send the friend request and Items to mcsonic00. I'm sorry, but pipes and gypsum are not for sale at the Official Store. 22:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I'd like to request a few clicks on my Dino Grazing module, Rank 2! My page is . --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 02:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) How many do you need? 02:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm only asking for 5 at most. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, then you can click my alter ego module 5 times and i will click your grazing module. Finished the clicks. 16:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that was just what I needed. I will reciprocate shortly., --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 19:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem. My Order Can I have 100 strawberries and 1 ancient spear for 14 clicks? See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 13:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. What is your MLN name so I know who to send the items to? Send the 14 clicks to any module on 's page. 14:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) My name is blueblueblueblue. See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 10:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I clicked: 5 on Gated garden 2 on fire factory 5 on club magazine 1 on pet bat 1 on pet panther See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 10:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sent friend request. as soon as you reply I will send items kingkon11 worker bees from mrgoodall 10 potted plants from any one mrgoodall says yesw you can just give me 10 clickson mylumber module! Chit chat. mrgoodalll cani get 2 heroics storys! :Three clicks to 's Pet Rabbit Module and three to Elemental Water. You'll need to click the Elemental Water first. 22:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Please send me a friend request so I may complete your order. 02:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) i have done clicks and freind request :Excellent. I threw in a Secret Message 3 as a bonus, since the order took so long. Thanks for ordering :) 13:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I'd like to request 1 rough diamond in exchange for 1 rough ruby. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I can't attend to you now, unfortunately, but I'll find another staff member. 22:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) No rush.--ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, could I get 10 clicks on my Dinosaur excavation module. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I can do it. Set up a trade mod. 11:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Done. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 17:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) OK clicked. Thanks! --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) jashua1998 I would like clicks on my millstone hurling module 20:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Enough for you to win? Sounds fine. Click 's Elemental Air Module once and then his Totemic Rabbit once. Then I'll click, then you click twice again, etc. Remember, this is a type 2 click. 22:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) THE_ULTIMATE_MASTER Username above. 22:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 840 thornax for 28 clicks. 22:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 1 iconox's favor for 2 clicks 22:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :You may only order 100 thornax, they are 30 clicks ea so that will be clicks(rounded to the higher click)-- 22:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure! 00:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok ask to be your friend-- 22:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I asked. wut should i click? 13:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Anything, I'm sending them now-- 22:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) gave 34 clicks. (2 Xtra) ; ) Thanks! 14:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like a roofing license for 90 clicks and in case you need to know my username for mln is legobob3446. OK click my the 3-slot mod on the bottom of my page-- 23:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Clicks Done. I will try adding you now. I am legobob3446. :OK will send you the Roofing License next time I'm on MLN-- 23:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Sent -- 04:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) my order matto00 is here can i have 1 ancient spear fragment 2 please :I'll try to get to your order. It might take a while, though. 01:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 i have a trade mod up on my page one rough sapprire for one rough rubyJJ321 13:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) there's a link to my page on wikia pageJJ321 13:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it for you-- 23:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 i have trade mod up on my page, i give you a rough diamond and you give me a rough ruby. i have a link to my page User:Jojo321 (w:c:My Lego Network:User Talk:Jojo321/Talk) 16:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Done. 02:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) pika pi uh could i have 12 of each car parts thx☺Pikachumatthew (talk) 00:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll get started. That'll be 30 clicks on my bet golem, Please. 02:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) All Done. 02:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like 1 (Red Pearls) my MLN username is amcwenie 00:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Do you still want it?-- 17:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) sircatscout i want 1 Dragon 19:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but we can't do that one -- 17:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order 12 clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my elemental wind gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, and the remaining 6 on my pet rabbit module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 21:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click my soundtrack twice and my thornax plant module 10 times. thanks. 21:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Clicks Given. 22:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Done. Anonymous 1 apple pie 2 red flowers 6 potted plants 1 apple butter 12 worker bees 22:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm nanofig1 22:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry but I don't get how to pay you do I click on a random one of your guys' modules or click my item server's modules? Send me a FR and 18 clicks on my alter ego. 13:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ok I did the friend request? 15:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha/Done Items sent Lole144 1. Rank 2 Starter Pack my "My Lego Network" username is Lole144 Lole144 23:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok send me a FR. I can do everything but the clicks. So 17 clicks on my group preformance mod. 23:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) oh, well i really needed the clicks the most. I can still give u ur 17 clicks. I won't cancel the order. Okay, 17 clicks on my preformance. 00:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) done You did not click i will not send items till you click. but i did click. Can you check again please? I did check again. Did you click the righ mod? 00:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It's the one with the one with the band members right? I can click on it again tomorrow, because I've run out of clicks for now Yeah it is that one. hmm that is strange. 00:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll just give you the clicks tomorrow uh, u blocked me, so should i give u the clicks first then give a FR? ok i gave u the clicks umm, i accendenty deleted you can you send a FR? 14:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 3 dino horns plz. 02:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :still want it?-- 17:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Hi I would like 10 phantom orchids. My user is imp24. Ok, please add and click his soundtrack 20 times. 23:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I have accepted your friend request. Please post back here saying that you've clicked, and I will send the orchids. 01:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes I have clicked 40 times. your welcome. :) Since you clicked 40 times, I will send you 20 orchids instead. 23:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Done. Can someone sell me 20:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) is sumeone going to sell me a starter pack rank 8 shield of speed gauntlets victory banner bowman my username is ferdi241 20:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, shields aren't for sale, but I can sell you 5 mantles banners, 6 bowmen, and 20 clicks for 100 clicks. Ok, i've accepted your friend request. Please post back here saying how many clicks you've given and i will then send you the items. 21:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) never came back-- 17:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 100 clicks on my lego tree (I can only pay you back in increments of 28 clicks a day) (can I get the 5 red flowers discount deal?) My mln username is nanofig1. 01:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) 60/100 clicks done, Please click on my ( ) Pet golem 08:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) 100 clicks done. Accept my FR so I can send you the flowers. 03:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) K gotcha Anonymous this is what i would like: 3 of each rough jewel (63 clicks), 30 loose sparks (6 clicks), 80 nails (27 clicks), 1 of each ethier license or permit (360 clicks) and 1 digging fine recept (3 clicks). clicks= 63+6+27+360+3= 459 clicks.......could you give me a discount? 350-400 clicks? jesuslover1503 03:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 I would leke 10 Dino Scales,I'm HanOldBuddyDontLetMeDown Ok, add me ( ), and click my soundtrack. I will send them to you. 23:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) 3 Dino Horns Hi I ordered 3 dino horns like a week ago and never got my order. Can some pease give them to me? Not to sound mean or dimanding. My user is imp24 thanks. please befriend and click his lightworm on the top 9 times-- 12:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) i clicked light worm 9 times like u asked. :) thanks i sen you a friend request. please accept.after you accept i will send the items-- 11:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC) send the items.I will block you now because i need a short friendlist to get this rank-- 08:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Done.-- 08:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 4 fairy dust, 1 bowman, and 80 nails.I am legobob3446 on mln. Anonymous I would like the rank 4 starter pack. I am qazwsxrfv123 on mln I'm back sorry I've been inactive for sooooooooooo long I have been re stocking inventory john's deals is back open and im back at the official store -- 03:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I would like to purchase the Drone Bee. Does this cost any money?jeanmichelmarieisabelle 23:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sadly, Drone Bees are not mailable, and thus we cannot sell them. 01:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) tires i would like 60 tires please.my mln name is legoraptor138 01:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I only have 50 I'll give you 48 for 9 clicks is that ok? -- 15:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like one click on my (Millstone Hurling) module my MLN username is amcwenie 21:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok ask to be your friend and then send him a millstone, I will then click your module.-- 21:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Can someone sell me 23:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC)my name is ferdi241 and i give 160 clicks is this for the rank 8 pack you previously ordered? if so, please post back at that section. 02:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) order... i need 7 of each rough jewel...jesuslover1503 you can't order all that Anonymous Hello I would like to trade a rough dimond for a rough ruby. My user is imp24. ::Ok set up a trade module and I shall click it-- 02:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok i set it up on my page. ::um I do not have any rubies so I will need to click your trade mod tomorrow-- 18:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like three dino horns and fourty dino scales. My MyLegoNetwork username is legoace342. 02:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Will anybody complete my order? What's with the goofy question mark? Sorry if I seem rude. :no you are not rude, staff should have done your order before others. I can give you the items I do not have 3 dino horns only 2, if that is OK then please click my soundtrack 46 times and ask to be your friend-- 18:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Click4/click4 deal 07:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC)MadaMonk Which module(s) do you need the clicks on? And how many? 18:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ORDER Can I trade 2 diamonds for 2 sapphires? My mln name is mjw65 ZER0-0 see my store 12:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok ask to be your friend-- 17:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) mrgoodlal i would like 1 rank 2 atarter pack and i wuold like to sell yuo some ancient spaer parts and the ancient spaer itself hey it says your mln name doesn't exists -- 16:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) i believe it's mrgoodall. 18:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ericthelegofan hi im ericthelegofan on mln i would like 33 pipes please 330 clicks right? no one has 33 pipes ill give you 5 -- 16:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Pipes are not for sale I think -- 17:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) order... i would like to trade 4 diamonds for 4 sapphires. jesuslover1503 19:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC)